Mania
by Snerp
Summary: Allen is no longer the hero everyone wished he would be.
1. Chapter 1

"Allen!"

"Go, Lavi!"

Lavi planted his hammer down and looked upwards, "Shin (extend)!" His grip on Lenalee and Chaoji tightened as the hammer extended upwards. The debris was starting to fall at a rapid pace now faster than before, Allen was still down there, keeping Tyki busy.

Allen, Lavi thought, Stay alive, please.

Lavi reached the top floor and there, unharmed, stood Road's door. Gently, he let go of Choaji and Lenalee and made his way to the door. Only with a brief moment of hesitation, he opened the red and black checkered door.

Lavi looked at Chaoji Lenalee. "Hurry, go through."

Lenalee looked at Lavi. "But, Allen. We can't-"

"Lenalee, we need to get you two out of here at the very least, if not, Allen's efforts would have been for nothing. Hurry, go."

Lenalee looked down and nodded. "Understood." Supporting one another, Chaoji and Lenalee limped their way through the door, not before Lenalee looked back longingly.

Please come back to us Allen. With that, the Exorcist and Acommodater walked into the next dimension, the door closing behind them.

Lavi peered down the hole that they had come through and shouted out to Allen. "Allen, we need to go now!"

"I'm coming, Lavi!"

Lavi let put a sigh of relief. About time. The building was crumbling down, pieces of the tall building slowly breaking apart and falling downward. The debris was being spiteful and had started to affect Lavi's lungs. He coughed. The sound of weapon against weapon could still be heard down below between Lavi's coughs and the noise of the falling debris.

Allen, where are you?

As soon as he thought that, Allen came shooting out of the large hole, Crown Clown extending. Allen showed no signs of any fatal injuries but Lavi was not easily tricked anymore, he knew Allen was probably seriously hurt and was only hiding it so he didn't have to burden anyone else. Allen landed next Lavi, and smiled brightly.

"Let's go, Lavi," the snow-haired boy said softly. Lavi nodded. They hurried there way to the door, Allen trailing behind Lavi. Lavi opened the surprisingly light doors and looked back at Allen. However, before he could do that he felt a strong force punch him through the connected dimensions. Lavi slowly turned around to see Allen looking apologetic, mouthing some thing. Lavi didn't catch it as the doors closed with a loud BAM! that shook Lavi's balance sending him to fall on the smooth floor of Edo, Japan.

Lavi's mind was not on the pain he felt everywhere on his body, rather than the fact the door was nowhere to be seen and Allen was not beside him,

"Beansprout?"

Allen slowly hung his head as Road's door crumbled, I'm sorry, everyone. He knew that if he went with the others, Tyki would have followed and destroyed them just to laugh at Allen's pain. Allen balled his fists. He could not let that happen. He wouldn't burden them any further.

As Allen gathered his wits, Tyki's hair lashed around Allen's waist pulling him down the hole once again. Allen gasped in surprise as the piece of hair tightened to the point of pain. More pieces came out of nowhere and encircled the cursed boy, successfully capturing him. Allen moved and struggled to get out of this predicament and in turn, Tyki tightened the strands tight enough to have Allen cough blood. The blood left a bitter taste in his mouth.

What confused him was, why wasn't Tyki killing him?

"Good evening, Fourteenth."

Allen's eyes widened.

"Millennium Earl."


	2. Chapter 2

Lavi tried moving, he really did, but the pain that enveloped his whole body as well as the shock that was still present made him incapable of moving. Chaoji and Lenalee seemed to have already limped their way to the bridge safely but Lavi could not seem to grasp the fact that if they had worked together just a little harder and didn't let Allen burden himself any more than he usually did, Allen and Lavi could be laughing out of relief at the moment.

Lavi jumped up, Chaoji and Lenalee. He almost forgot about them, he had to focus on the matters at hand. Allen would get out of it, the way he always did, right?

Pushing Allen to the side of his head. Finally able to move, Lavi got up to search for the pair, just to make sure they were safe. I need to listen to my own words, we can't let Allen's efforts go to waste.

If possible, Tyki tightened his hold on Allen. Allen lurched forward as blood spilled from his mouth sending him into a coughing frenzy of blood.

"Now, now, Tyki-pet we don't want to kill our new comrade would we?" The Earl's mocking voice stated. Tyki, although a bit absentmindedly, nodded his head. With that, Tyki loosened his grip just loose enough not to hurt the boy but still keep him captive.

Allen desperately took in a large intake of air only coughing slightly at the large amount of oxygen. Allen looked towards the fat man and snarled, "What do you want, Earl?"

The Earl laughed, his belly laughing with him. The Earl's smile got wider and took on a sadistic tone to it. He payed no mind to the falling building or the emotionless Tyki . Looking down on Allen, the Earl told him, "You will find out soon enough, Allen Walker."

With that, Allen's vision tunneled and his body went limp.

"Lavi!"

Lavi sighed in relief at the sound of Lenalee's voice. "Lenalee!" He rushed towards her and enveloped her shaking form. They stayed like that for a few minutes and finally pulled away.

"Are you okay, Lenalee?" Lavi asked. Lenalee smiled and nodded. Lavi saw Lenalee's eyes look behind him and Lavi exactly what- who she was looking for. He saw Lenalee's happy eyes dim a little and her smile dropped. She gave Lavi a questioning glance and was about to ask something when Kanda made a move to make his presence known.

"Oi, where's the beansprout?" At Kanda's harsh words Lavi looked away and stepped back from the duo. Still faced away from his comrades he gave them an answer, "He's still in the ark." With that, Lavi fully turned his bday away from his friends and started walking away. "I'm taking a walk."

Lavi heard an exasperated sigh. "No, you need to help us fight the combined akuma," stated Kanda. Lavi stopped and turned around, solemnly walking past his friends. Lenalee and Kanda followed suit and they were on their way to fight, yet once again.

Allen, thought Lavi, don't die.

"Ah!"

The white-haired boys' pained scream echoed throughout the empty room as he clutched his hair in pain. He writhed around on the floor but the chains attached to him restricted his movement. Suddenly, he stopped thrashing around and his breathing evened out.

"How interesting," mused Tyki.


	3. Chapter 3

Allen clawed at his forehead repeatedly, it just hurt. It hurt so much, someone make it stop. Yeah, that's right. Someone stop this pain, someone stop this suffering, someone sto-

Someone stop this war.

Allen just couldn't take it anymore, all this pain and suffering from not only him, but everyone he cared about and the humans he protected.

Humans, as if he weren't one.

Allen stopped clawing at his forehead and started thrashing around. He did not just think that. Allen was human. Yes, Allen was human. A human that harbors innocence, that's all. Besides, the Noah are human to-

Allen's eyes widened, he would not be grouped with them. He was not a Noah, never was and never will be. He would not except it, he would not. The pain came back and the cycle started over again. The restraints around Allen's arms only let his hands move to his forehead to scratch and cover the growing stigma. In a way, it was a torture in itself. Feeling the ever growing stigma in his forehead telling him in the undeniable fact that he was a Noa-

The restraints on his legs were too tight for him to move them anywhere and his neck itself was strapped down to the cold stone floor, a strap going right across the nape of his neck. To be said, his arms were the only parts of his body that he could move without feeling pain. He was sure that soon, his arms would be restrained too.

He let out a scream.

It wasn't only a scream of physical pain and agony but the pain of being beat down by something simple, by breaking the one thing he swore his life upon. Tied down like this, tied down by a destiny that he did not want, tied down by his own needs, tied down by whatever vile thing was hiding within him, he could not for the life of him move forward.

The pain in his head was ever growing. It made him woozy and over sensitive at the same time. He felt the small pebbles digging into the skin of his lower back and the only thing he could smell was death. Exactly how many before him were in this dark, desolate hole in the wall? Allen shook, how many had died here? He couldn't die here, he couldn't, not now, definitely not now. Tears treated down his paste like skin. He just couldn't.

Lavi sighed in frustration, gripping his red hair tightly. It was slight but Kanda noticed the redhead's hands shaking ever so slightly. The stupid idiot was probably worrying himself over the idiot bean sprout. Kanda let out a 'tch' and looked away, a frown etching itself onto his face. The stupid bean sprout making people worry about him, he was obviously trying to do all the dangerous deeds on his own not caring that in the long run, it might hurt the people he was trying to save even more.

Still, Kanda could not stop the growing feeling of worry for the short white-haired boy.

"Ah, Tyki-pet, how is Allen-kun faring?" Asked the Miloenium Earl.

"Seems that it is going to take longer than expected, Earl," replied Tyki. Tyki took in a deep inhale of his cigarette and blew out a large cloud of smoke. Tyki couldn't help but think about the boy, he was resisting the Noah inside of him, it was annoying as hell.

"Is he still trying to suppress his destiny?" Asked the Earl. Tyki did not respond. "Well, it seems my presence is needed." The Earl stopped and looked at Tyki,"Tyki, do not disturb me." Tyki nodded and flicked his cigarette. "Of course Earl." The Earl smiled even wider and vanished in thin air.

I wonder what he is going to do to the shounen.


	4. Chapter 4

It had been two weeks since Allen's disappearance, but Lenalee just knew that he was alive. He had to be, they couldn't just lose him as soon as they had regained him back. Besides, Allen was strong, he wouldn't just give up, would he? Yes, that's right, Allen was strong he wold not just give up. A wide smile decorated the Chinese girls face lighting her face up in joy. The wind in her hair was no longer bitter and she was no longer trembling. With renewed vigor, she went on a walk to brighten up her mood even more.

It wouldn't be long until they find the Exorcist, as long as Allen tried to get out and the Black Order tried with all their might as well, they were going to find him against all odds.

He might already be dead, a snide voice whispered into her thoughts. The small jump that was in her steps faltered and her smile lost its brightness. She shook her head, discarded that thought and went along.

She walked along to boats railings enjoying the sea air. It had taken her a while to get back into this state, or, well, in a better state then she was in before. For the most part, the soreness had gone down gradually and her innocence decided to cool down on the 'wow' factor.

"Lenalee!" Lenalee turned around at the sound if Lavi's voice. She looked up at him innocently and waited for him to say something. Lavi looked away shyly and handed her a piece a paper that he had retrieved from his coat. The slight shyness gone, Lavi looked at Lenalee, seeming happier than he had been for the previous two weeks.

"I found a lead on where we might find Allen." Lenalee stared at Lavi with disbelief as unconstrained hope rose to fill her. Sure, they were currently heading to Africa, there had been a rumor of a white-haired hero, but it was just a rumor. To actually find a lead with Lavi looking this certain was something Lenalee could not just pass up.

Allen stared at nothing. After all, he was nothing now to, being told that he was being used as bait to lure them and kill them, to kill his friends. All because he let himself get caught. He just couldn't stand it, he was so close to giving up especially with the Millenium Earl making more frequent visits. He hadn't done anything although Allen felt something off about the Earl's intentions. Needless to say, it scared him.

He gulped, the pain on his forehead was dull and Allen thanked God that his wrists were now chained to the bitter floor as well; otherwise he would have inflicted more injuries than he currently needed. He let out a heavy breath, his chest straining as he took in the next one. He was drowsy and everything seemed very languid and slow. His eyes were half lidded the effort to keep them open being far too much. The pain on his forehead was close to fading and Allen was close to finally being able to sleep soundly for the first time in-

How long had it been?

A long time, yeah, a long time. Allen's eyes started fluttering close and he started fighting for the small ray of hope that he knew how long it had been. This wasn't like him, he always knew what time it was no matter what. What was so different now? Obviously, today was... Today was... Allen took in a steadying breath as he fell into a peaceful slumber.

"Lavi, are you sure it was this place?" Lenalee asked as she glanced around the vibrant town and just as vibrant people. Lenalee had pictured a dark abandoned cabin in the middle of the woods, moss crawling up the walls of the cabin both inside and out and at the very least, a way into the ark somehow. The new one that is, the previous happened to destroy itself and they all still clung to that hope that Allen had escaped the crumbling ark in some way. But this was definitely not expected. A town that seemed to radiate light was definitely not corresponding to her dark imaginings and needless to say, that made her feel slightly guilty.

What am I doing? Thinking negatively like that is going to do me no good, if Allen escaped, of course he was going to be in a place with a lot of people. A place with a lot of people attracts a lot of akuma and it's his job to save them.

Even as this went through her head, she still couldn't help but feel uneasy about this certain lead.

"Lenalee!"

Lenalee whipped her head around, hoping that that voice belonged to Allen; however, she was slightly disappointed to find Lavi instead. The disappointment then turned to guilt, it wasn't Lavi's fault, she had not right to feel something so, so-

Something so mean, towards one of her beloved friends. It wasn't Lavi's fault. It wasn't his fault. It wasn't his fault...

Lavi reached Lenalee, stopping his run to catch up with her. He glanced at her to see her eyes pained and somewhere else. Lavi hesitated to snap her out of her reverie unsure if the consequences. He slowly reached out his arms to grab Lenalee's shoulder and was close to touching her when-

Lenalee snapped out of it startling Lavi off balance, making him land on his bottom. Lavi winced and let out a small cry of pain. Lenalee herself looked startled and immediately started to apologize for Lavi's misfortune.

"Lavi! I'm sorry!" She gasped. Lavi heaved in a breath, slowly, he got up and smiled weakly at Lenalee.

"It's okay, I'm okay, are you okay?" Lavi was hunched over, his hand on Lenalee's shoulders. He took in one more breath and put one hand on his hip, a wide smile across his face.

"I'm okay." With that, he walked away, both hands behind his head but it was evident, Lavi was not okay.


	5. Chapter 5

"Is he still trying to suppress his destiny?" Asked the Earl. Tyki did not respond. "Well, it seems my presence is needed." The Earl stopped and looked at Tyki,"Tyki, do not disturb me." Tyki nodded and flicked his cigarette. "Of course Earl." The Earl smiled even wider and vanished in thin air.

I wonder what he is going to do to the shounen.

Allen laid limply on the floor. It had warmed up and wasn't as freezing as it was when he was first placed here. In fact, Allen thought that maybe the real reason it wasn't as cold, was because Allen just wasn't as warm and active as he used to be.

Or it could have been that it was because he laid in a warm pool of his own blood.

Unfortunately, the latter comforted him. There was just this sick mental like to all things that are-well- sick. Allen shouldn't like being in a pool of his own blood, Allen shouldn't like feeling the simultaneous pain coursing throughout his body. He shouldn't like the fact that he was all alone in the darkness, slowly going mad. There was no sound other than Allen's tortured breaths to keep him any company, and there was no life other than the half-dead Allen. There was one very thin thread of sanity left in the small room.

Perhaps-no-that was the only reason Allen still hadn't completely indulged himself in the welcoming madness, after all, that's what it would take to end this suffering. That would give the Earl exactly what he wanted and Allen was not going to give that fat man the satisfaction of that, no matter what.

Allen could heard a door open and then close, his head was too heavy and required too much effort to even try moving it. Hollow footsteps echoed throughout the small stone room and Allen could feel the quickly drying beneath him slowly quiver. Allen smiled bitterly, even the very blood that was no longer inside him was frightened of the being slowly approaching.

"Good Afternoon, Allen Walker."

Allen closed his eyes. He didn't want this, he just wished that everything would turn back to where he was comfortable, at the Black Order with his family, not here with the the Millenium Earl of all people.

"Allen-kun! I bet I have made you suffer in silence long enough, after all, isn't that what you are afraid of? Being all alone, by yourself? Well, let me reassure you this, your friends are just like Mana! They have abandoned you! They have cursed you with false hopes that will only torture you more! Allen-kun! Even they understand that no one will ever save you from this place!"

Allen focused on his breathing. The Earl was lying, he had to be. There was no way Lenalee, Lavi, and Kand- actually, Kanda could care less about him- but Lenalee and Lavi wouldn't just leave him to die at the hands of the enemy. The Earl was just messing with his head, taking advantage of the fragile state Allen was in. Mana wouldn't, Mana would never had abandoned Allen when he was still alive, Mana would be stayed with him, right?

"Allen-pon! Lets have some fun, ne?"

With that, Allen's screams echoed with the walls of his cell.

"Lavi!"

Lavi looked back at the green-haired girl and smiled. She was furious, or, that was the conclusion Lavi was able to derive from her rigid posture. Her hands were on her hips and her lips were in a straight line. Lavi laughed once more and broke from the band of traveling performers and grabbed Lenalee by the shoulders.

"Lenalee, loosen up, every single day it's 'Kill akuma', 'Don't die', 'Don't call me Yu', 'Don't call me Moyash-" Lavi paused. He looked down and the ground for a moment and shook his head slowly looking back at Lenalee."The point is, if we don't loosen up once in a while, we will stress ourselves out with too many things in our minds and never have the clear mind we need to stay alive and most important of all, find Allen."

Lenalee looked away from the Bookman-in-training piercing gaze and settled on the cobbled floor. When she meet Lavi's eye once again, tears were in her eyes.

"I just want to see him again so badly. I just-" Lenalee stopped and a sob passed through her. Lavi squeezed her shoulders and encouraged her to go on. Lenalee wiped the tears from her eyes and gave Lavi a weak smile."Your right, Lavi, let's have some fun." Lavi laughed as Lenalee dragged him towards the traveling performers.

"Allen-pon!"

"Stop!" Allen's throat was dry and the only lubrication offered was the blood running down the inside of his throat. All the constant screaming wasn't helping him, it just made everything hurt more. The Earl stepped on his stomach again and blood was forced out of his mouth as he started a fatal coughing fit.

"Allen-pon! Lets have some more fun!"

Allen wailed.

The Earl had started shaking a while ago and Allen knows that he should be scared but he had been through so much lately it seemed like a such unnecessary detail. That is, until the Earl made Road manifest Allen's worst nightmares into his sleep. At first, Allen didn't think much of it because, how could the Earl possibly know any of Allen's fears, after all, he wasn't important enough that the earl had to keep tabs on him.

Not important enough.

Of course, Allen had never been important enough in the least. If he didn't serve a purpose, he was not needed, anywhere he went. With Mana, the only purpose he ever served was to keep Neah alive and well, Mana would have never cared for Allen if it wasn't Neah, his brother. With General Cross Marian, he was positive that his sadistic master would have thrown him out long ago. To Marian, Allen was simply someone to pay of his debts. Then there was the Black Order. If Allen hadn't harbored the Innocence that he does today, the association would not even think to look at Allen, if he wasn't an Exorcist he was a nuisance.

Always the nuisance.


	6. Chapter 6

Allen couldn't stop shaking. He was shaking so much and his breathing wasn't fairing off any better. His breaths were rapid, short, shaking and most of all, hurt so much. Every time he took in a breath, his chest constricted painfully almost seeming like it was too small for his lungs, every time he let out a breath he felt his ribs rattle inside his body.

The Earl hadn't come in for some time and Allen was so lonely. The silence was suffocating, the only sound he heard was his breath and they sounded, off. The darkness had to be the most frightening thing. Occasionally, Allen's eye would throb really bad, to the point where it made him move and Allen did not move anymore, it was just too painful.

The Earl hadn't visited in a while.

Allen vaguely remembered happy memories filled with food, laughter, and friends he thought as family. Those days were long gone, replaced with a weak malnourished mind and body. He long stopped trying to hope that "friends" would come along and save him. The Earl made sure of that. Allen didn't even hope for anything anymore.

He didn't hope that the nightmares would stop. He didn't hope the pain would stop. He didn't hope for food, he didn't hope for compassion, he didn't hope for a purpose, he didn't hope to stop being such an annoyance, he didn't hope-

The Earl hasn't visited.

-for sunlight. He didn't hope to keep on walking, he didn't hope for Timcanpy, he didn't hope for Lenalee, He didn't hope for Lavi, he didn't hope for Kanda, he didn't hope for Jerry-

The Earl hasn't visited.

-he didn't hope to beat the Earl. He didn't hope to stop being so neglected and alone, he just wanted somebody, but he did not hope for them. He didn't hope for the stupid Innocence to disappear-

The Earl hasn't.

-he didn't hope to be found by some random villagers, he did not hope-

He hoped the Earl would come back.

Komui looked at the cold cup of coffee, he refused to drink it if Lenalee had not made it, or at least, until she called. Kanda, Lavi, Lenalee, and Krory had gone out on a dangerous mission and he could not rest assured until his precious sister called to tell him that they were okay, that she was okay. Lately, her optimistic attitude had started to decline bit by bit, obviously showing that she was afraid that they wouldn't ever find Allen.

Three years.

Three years.

In those three years, not a single trace other than vague rumors had been heard about Allen Walker. In those three years, the Akuma had subtly became more in numbers and higher in level. In those three years, the deaths had rapidly increased. In those three years, Allen Walker was nothing but a distant, wistful memory of someone who brought so much light.

Three years.

Three years and Lenalee had slowly started to stress herself out with work, hell, everybody did.

Three. Years.

He wanted to deny it, but he couldn't help but think that the collectively gloomy atmosphere that surronded the Black Order would have been a lot lighter and happier if Allen had been here, but that was impossible. Almost everyone was close to being absolutely positive that Allen Walker had died.

Maybe because the thought of him surviving seemed like torture.

The phone rang and Komui instantly picked it up, holding it close to his ear.

"Hello?"

"Ah, Nii-san! We finally arrived on land, everything seems calm so I'm absolutely certain that you can stop doubting me and relax, right?" Lenalee's voice rang out through phones' speakers. True to her words, Komui slightly sank into his chair and his stature relaxed just enough for him to be comfortable again.

"As if I would ever doubt my strong little Lenalee! You're so strong that your bring brother can be rest assured that those filthy Akuma will never harm my Lenalee! Even if they tried! They would be driven away be my cute little-"

"Oi! Is something wrong with you, Komui? Do you really still have a sister complex?" Lavi's voice agitated Komui as he heard Lavi laugh.

"Listen hear Boookman Junior, I told you I do not have a sister complex! However, I do have millions of inventions to tear you to pieces-" Komui stopped as Lavi hung up. He smiled, he really needed that.

With that, Komui felt a little bit more like himself and went back to avoiding doing his paper work. After all, the Komui that did paper work was scary.

"Tyki, are the preparations ready?"

"Don't worry your fat belly about it, you can go see him now, he will certainly do as you say, no matter the cost."

The Earl smiled.


	7. Chapter 7

"Komui!" Reever panted as he finally caught up to his boss. Komui turned towards him, curiosity glittering in his eyes.

"At, Reever, I expect you have some good news?"

"Of course I do, here's your paperwork," Reeves glanced down at the stack of papers that would never be paid attention to or found again. Komui stood still and Reever knew that his superior was going to make a run for it.

"But," Reever started,"I have even better news."

Komui looked at Reever skeptically, either he was serious or he was going to give him even more paper work.

Ugh, paperwork.

"Alright, what is it?"

Reever took in a large breath, his body rigid. "I believe we found a lead to the location of Allen Walker."

Komui went silent. After three years, it seemed like such a far fetched idea. He'll, the fact the Allen Walker was even still alive was a pipe dream but to actually have an idea as to his whereabouts was definitely nothing anyone would have ever even dreamed of, it was silly and full of childish hope. No matter what he thought he couldn't help but believe that it was true, for Reever to say this with so much certainty when he was one of the most disheartened of all of them could only further Komui's belief that Allen Walker was in fact alive.

Komui looked at Reever with a determined stare, "When Lenalee, Lavi, and Kanda come back, make sure they come to my office first thing. They have a new mission."

Lavi yawned. The mission had dragged on and the Akuma never ceased on pouring in. It didn't help that there had to be at least ten Level Two's backed up by what seemed an endless amount of Level One's. This was seriously not their year.

Maybe if Allen was here-

No. Allen was dead, that Lavi was almost one hundred percent sure. He saw Allen trapped in the crumbling ark with that Noah, Allen couldn't have survived.

He couldn't have.

Lavi shook his head, he hadn't thought about Allen in months, why now? Lavi dismissed it, it didn't matter, he was a Bookman, he didn't have time or the capacity for those kinds of thoughts.

Lavi stretched against the rigid train seat and stared at the figure sitting in front of him. The man looked royally pissed off which was nothing new, his hair was tied in his usual ponytail and his katana strapped to his side. His lips were drawn in a straight line and his body was tense as he gazed outside the window. Not like there was much to see. It currently was night time, the moon wasn't out and from what Lavi could make out, they were traveling through an empty plain. However, ever since Allen's disappearance, Kanda had subjected to this kind of behavior. Kanda had stopped his rude comebacks and barely even "tsked" anymore. Maybe Allen's impact on their lives were bigger than they thought...

Stop it Lavi! Stop thinking about Allen! He's dead!

"Lavi! Kanda!" Lenalee's panicked voice made a red flag go out in Lavi's head. He stood up and grabbed his hammer, ready to fight.

"What's wrong, Lenalee?" Lavi replied in a worried voice.

"You won't believe what is-who is in the car in front of us." Lenalee sounded so excited and to hear Lenalee so excited once again Lavi couldn't help but to slightly relax his posture.

"Who?" Lavi was curious, Lenalee hadn't been this excited in months, well, more accurately, years, but Lavi paid no mind to that.

"Allen."

Allen missed the Earl.

Allen missed the Earl.

Allen missed the Earl.

Where was the Earl? Where was the Earl?

Allen felt so lonely. Why hadn't the Earl come by in such a long time, he just wanted someone to come for him, is that too much to ask for? All he has ever wanted was a family, to be loved, to have someone to love, to not be neglected. How long had he been here, all by himself, wishing someone would come along to care for him. He wanted to talk to the Earl so bad. He wanted the Earl, he wanted the Earl.

The Earl.

Earl.

Earl.

Earl.

"Earl! Please don't abandon me. Please don't-" Allen's voice broke off. "Earl. I miss you, Mana. Earl. Mana. Earl. Mana. Mana. Please don't leave me!" Allen's voice broke off and he curled into a ball. He was so cold.

So cold...

Allen was sitting against a wall to support himself. His head was bent down and his neck was starting to hurt, but he couldn't care less. He missed the regular contact he had had with other beings that were physically there, not the manifestations that his mind would come up with so he could have someone to talk with. Allen brought his knees up, hugging them.

He was so lonely.

Allen heard the sound of a door opening and his head snapped up. As quickly as he could managed, Allen clung onto the newcomer, whimpering, relishing in the nice skin contact. Suddenly, as to regain a part of the "old Allen" backed away into the farthest corner from the Earl.

"Allen," the Earl cooed,"I'm not here to hurt you." To hear someone else's voice besides his was the most beautiful thing he could have ever heard. Still, Allen resisted approaching the Earl. With that, the Earl pulled out some food and offered it to Allen, uncharacteristically patient. Allen looked cautiously between the food and the Earl.

Should I take the food? Maybe it's something bad. But, I want to be next to the Earl.

Slowly, Allen moved towards the Earl and grabbed the food out of his hand, purposely brushing the skin of his hand against the Earls'. That brief contact brought a shiver of pleasure rushing down Allen's malnourished body and mind, making him yearn for more. In despite this, Allen held himself back, if he did something weird now, the Earl would leave him just as he had done previously. Allen didn't want that.

Slowly edging away from the fat man, Allen carefully picked up some of the porridge that potentially could be poison and slowly ate it, savoring the bland richness. Hungrily, he downed the soupy substance as he forgot about the Earl. When Allen had picked the plate clean, looked at the Earl and quickly crawled to the Earl's feet. All reasoning left behind with his past self lead Allen to slowly climb up the man's pant leg. Allen stood up on his wobbling legs and hugged the Earl. Whispering a broken thank you, Allen tightened his grip on the Earl, relishing in the attention and contact. Closing his eyes, Allen committed the moment to memory, afraid that the Earl would neglect him once again. To his surprise, Allen felt a warm hand rest on his head, the fingers burying themselves in his dirtied pieces of hair.

"Allen-pon, you don't what me to leave, is that correct?" Allen nodded slowly.

"You never want to leave me?" The Earl's voice sounded scared and hopeful. Almost instantly, Allen nodded.

"Do you want me to care for you?" Again, Allen nodded.

"Allen-pon, could you do me a favor? If you do it correctly and succeed, you don't have to be alone anymore." Allen loosened his grip and stared at the Earl with the hopeful eyes of a child.

"Just think, I will be there for you, I will never leave your side and you'll never have to be by yourself ever again. You want that, don't you?" Allen nodded feverishly and his breathing became rapid. The Earl leaned down to Allen's height and gently grabbed Allen's chin, chuckling softly. Smiling at Allen, the Earl grabbed Allen and hugged him.

"All you have to do is kill your old 'friends'," Allen cringed at the term friends. They weren't friends, they left him all alone, although the Earl didn't, he was right here,"-and we will be together forever. That's a small price, right?"

Allen instantly agreed.


	8. Chapter 8

Lavi was rooted in his place and as soon as Kanda heard his name, his head whipped around and the stiff muscles and hard stare had not dared to move from their place.

"Lenalee, what did you say?" Lavi knew exactly what she said, he was the heir to the Bookman title, he did not forget a thing. Maybe it was hopeful thinking but for the sake of everyone he knew, he wanted it to be someone other than Allen. Anyone but Allen.

Lenalee smiled brightly, "I saw Allen. Come on," she went in a grabbed Levi's still arm. "We might lose him if we stand around doing nothing." Lenalee tried pulling Lavi along, but the redhead resisted.

Gently, Lavi placed his hand over Lenalee's and looked her straight in the eye,"Lenalee, are you sure it wasn't just someone who looked like Allen at first glance?"

"Don't be silly, it was Allen. He had his curse mark over his left eye and everything,"Lenalee didn't pay anymore attention to Lavi's words. "Now come on, he might move into a different car than the one I found him in. We can't lose him, not agai-"Lenalee trailed off, mumbling her insecurities.

"Lenalee!" Lenalee jumped at the sound of Lavi's voice.

"You need to keep in mind that even if it is Allen, this is way too easy. How come we haven't been able to find him for three years but suddenly, he shows up? Your not yourself Lenalee, think this through," pleaded Lavi.

"Lenalee, you need to forget about Allen and everything that has to do with him, you can't be living like this," Lavi placed his hands on Lenalee's shoulders. He watched as the first tear slipped out followed by an avalanche of bittersweet memories that she was finally going to be able to be rid of. Lenalee leaned Lavi's chest and sobbed.

Kanda mulled it over. If it was perhaps Allen, or and Akuma posing as Allen, he should check it out. After all, this whole event we still unusual. Silently, he stood up and slipped passed Lavi and Lenalee fighting the urge to make a rude comeback. Following the direction Lenalee came from Kanda passed into the next car to spot white hair towards the back of the car. Hurriedly, Kanda silently approached the man and touched his shoulder-

-only to see old man with a battle ever over his left eye.

"Can I help you?" asked the aged man. Kanda snarled and turned back, making his way towards his car. Lavi was right, Lenalee was just imagining things. Pissed off, Kanda made his way towards his comrades and lightly slapped Lenalee's head and angrily set back down in his seat. He really hoped it would be the Moyashi, that he could not deny.

Allen clung to the Earl, not letting go of the fat man's arm. It had been t week since Allen had become the Earl's most loyal servant. After all, the Earl was the only one that had kept his word and come back for him. That would make anyone blindly loyal to their "savior".

The Earl had let Allen come along on all of his little side missions in creating Akuma. Contradicting his previous self, Allen simply watched an stayed by the Earl's side. He didn't try to stop the Earl in anyway nor helped the person the Earl deceived. However, that was not the unfortunate thing about the unexpected pairing. No, it was the fact that the once loyal Exorcist had chose to be the Earl's right hand man, he was not forced, he was not brainwashed, no.

Allen walker had chose to be with the Earl.

Chose.

Yes, a completely loyal servant.

The Earl couldn't be more delighted, Allen was a large part of his plan with the way things were heading towards, everything would be perfect. The Earl grinned, it also wasn't bad that he had a companion next to him in which didn't smoke, didn't make him do homework or just downright annoy him. Allen was good company, quiet speaking only when asked to, and the Earl didn't have to worry a bit about Allen betraying him. However, he did worry about Allen's physical condition but over the time they had spent together, Allen looked significantly healthier. He wasn't as pale, he ate at least two bowls of food a day and seemed to be able to walk on his own now. Things were going his way.

The Earl couldn't help but spoil the little beansprout, it was both fun and profitable toward the Earl and Allen seemed to enjoy it, too. However, the Earl had a hunch that Allen was starting to have the desire to do something and if the Earl didn't tell him what he should do, he was afraid that Allen would go wander, find his exorcist friends and abandon him. That was something the Earl couldn't have.

Allen was not going to abandon him under any circumstances.

"Allen-pon!"

"Yes?"

"You want to make me happy, right?", The Earl talked as he and Allen walked down the streets of Venice in a timely fashion heading towards their new soon-to-be Akuma.

"Always, Earl," the younger boy answered without hesitation.

"There seems to be some meddle some Exorcists," Allen flinched at the word as the Earl smiled internally,"-who have thought that there is innocence around the area. You would be fine with-" the Earl paused, searching for the right word. "-Dealing with them, would you not?" The Earl stopped and turned to fully face Allen, giving him a wide smile knowing that Allen knew fully well what he wanted him to do.

Allen smiled back and nodded.


	9. Chapter 9

"Oi, Millenie!"

"Ah, Road!" The lolita smiled and bounded toward the fat man with great joy. She laughed as she jumped in his arms and clung onto his neck.

"Millenie, was this all part of your plan?" asked Road innocently.

The Earl just smiled.

"Oi, Yuu!" Kanda glanced at the red head and snarled at him.

"Don't call me that, Baka Usagi!" Lavi laughed it off and hugged the Japanese man. Kanda glared at the red head and with great force, pushed him off of him.

"Don't be so cold, Yuu!" The man just snarled in response.

"Come on guys, we're finally home, please don't start any unnecessary fights," Lenalee said as she walked into Komui's office. Kanda ignored her and headed to the corner of the room, ignoring the other three bodies in the room.

"Lenalee!"

Lenale smiled at her older brother as he came barreling toward her in an attempt to hug her. Gently, Lenalee held her older brother at an arms distance and looked at Lavi with a hopeful glance. Chuckling, Lavi shook his head and stepped farther away from the siblings, enjoying Lenalee's torment.Komui, who was digging the attention, went down on hips knees and latched onto Lenalee's legs and went into hysterics.

"My Lenalee is finally back! I missed you so much! Are you hurt? That's stupid, you aren't hurt, my Lenalee is too strong to even receive a scratch. Ne, Lenalee?" Komui looked at his sister with big starry eyes waiting for an answer. Lenalee picked up her brother and set him on his feet settling her hands on her hips.

"How is that sister complex going for you, Komui?" Lavi laughed at his sole piece of entertainment. Ignoring the Bookman Jr,Komui pushed up his glasses looked up at Lenalee's serious expression and backed down (for now) and went to his desk chair. Clearing his throat, Komui caught Lavi's attention and settled his elbows on his desk. Drastically changing the light-hearted atmosphere of the room, Komui looked at the trio and took in a deep breath.

"Now, I know that you guys have just come back from your mission but there has been Exorcists missing and I need you guys to see what is causing them to go missing," Komui said. "I had sent two other pairs before I decided it was necessary to send you out on this mission."Kanda and Lavi looked at each other as Lenalee looked at her brother in confusion.

"How do you know they are missing?" asked Lenalee.Komui looked down at his desk and folded his arms.

"I sent Exorcists to Italy to check out a strange phenomenon that was occurring. A urban town had an increased amount of kidnappings taking place. Now, the kidnappings that occurred were different from regular ones, they are rare and inconsistent as if there is only one thing the enemy is waiting for. Locals havereported that they would see a flash go through the crowds of the city and then at least three people had gone missing in the next second. Recently, the latest kidnapping had been that of ten people in one 'swoop'. Within that group of three, there was six finders and four Exorcists. I believe a Level 2 Akuma has invaded the town and kidnaps groups of Exorcists in order to kill them off. However, I do not know the if it works alone, or if it is a strange phenomenon caused by innocence. Now-" Komui took in a deep breath and looked at the three Exorcists. "-Are you following me?" The Exorcists nodded.

"This is a very dangerous thing that is occurring. All the people that have gone missing are all associated with the Black Order in some way, retired, employed, or sent on a mission, the finders are nowhere to be seen and have not been able to report a thing. I do not know if the enemy has gotten a hold of our information in some way or if we have a traitor among our ranks," Lenalee gasped and Kanda's eyes hardened.

"Therefore, I cannot send out Exorcists that I do not completely trust to find out exactly what is going on. I need you three to figure out what is going on and stop it before it becomes a bigger, more dangerous problem. Are you willing to go?" Komui looked up at the Exorcists and with no hesitation, they nodded. Grabbing a file from the floor near his desk, Komui stood up and handed it to Lavi, "In order to prtotect you from the enemy, these are your fake indentitites and disguises. Within this file there is information in the town the incidents have occurred as well as the exact location in which the Exoricists and finders have gone missing unsepectedly. You will leave in three days, I suggest that you get as much rest as you can."

The room went silent and the heavy atmosphere seemed to get heavier and weighed on the Exorcists minds. No one dared to move and

"Am I interrupting something?"

"Reever!"

With a stack of paper work half as tall as he was, Reever smiled. Lavi instantly brightened and walked over to the scientist, putting an arm over Reever's shoulders.Knocking Reever off balance, the paperwork flew everywhere. White surrounded everyone's vision and using this as his chance, Komui took his leave with a, "Good luck!"

"Tch." Kanda frowned and exited the messy office. Lavi patted Reever's back and ran after Kanda a distant, "Yuu!"sounding as he ran. Reever sighed, of course they would run. Starting to pick up the discarded pieces of neglected paperwork, a hand entered Reever's line of vision. Glancing up, Reever saw the sympathetic smile of Lenalee as she picked up the paper.

"I'm sorry for their actions," Lenalee apologized. Reever stood up with the paperwork in his hand and set them down on Komui's desk. Stretching hisback and arms, Reever turned toward Lenalee and smiled, "It's nothing new."

Lenalee smiled and left the office, leaving Reever to himself.

I wish Allen were here, thought Reever then he too, left the office.


	10. Chapter 10

Allen had been walking down the streets of the city for a while now without the Earl. Needless to say, it was a bit lonely and Allen was slowly getting more and more afraid of all the strangers that surrounded him. The only reason he hadn't completely freaked out by this point was because he was doing this for the Earl, which made everything better and easier to deal with. It also helped that the mission he was sent out on was not something that needed a lot of contact with others. Sure, he craved contact, but now, it was only the Earl's skin-to-skin contact that he found comfort in. So, he found that the Earl would pat his head and even give him a hug if Allen managed to succeed in this mission and Allen was even more eager to do well on this mission.

Allen had been on this mission for about a month now and the Earl said that today was supposed to be the day that he could finish the assignment and come back to his side. Allen was overjoyed when he had heard that and was slightly humming a tune as he went down the streets of Italy. The idea that this was the last day that he had to be away from the Earl was simply a dream to him.

Smiling, Allen walked down an alley turning the corner into an abandoned house in an equally abandoned area, and opened the door. Walking in, Allen skipped through the living room and down the stairs to the basement. Going downthe stairs, Allen came to a flat surface and a row of doors lined down the hall. Going into the first door on his right, Allen walked in a desolate room with one door on the right wall of the room. Well, a door and a trap door going even further down into the house. Walking to the darkest side of the room, Allen came to stop at a corner and bent down to open the the trap door. Climbing down the stairs, Allen hummed a little louder and happier. Coming down to a stone floor, Allen entered a small room with three living inhabitants, the countless others were dead in a bloody heap on the floor.

Allen's smile grew wider.

"What do you want with us?"

Allen flinched as he turned his head toward the Exorcist that had spoken. Slightly backing away from Exorcist, a small tremble appeared on Allen's frame. Making sure the hood he had was still on, Allen shyly walked toward the Exorcist that had spoken and in an instant, put his hand through the man's chest, tearing his heart into two. The man looked at Allen, finally close enough to see the boys' face and his eyes grew big. Before he couldn't even fully comprehend the situation, Allen retracted his hand from the man's chest and shook his it, trying to take off the blood that stained his arm. He didn't wanted to be tainted with an Exorcist's blood. Trying to find something to wipe off the blood, Allen took off his hood and wiped his hand raw.

Feeling better, but still not clean, Allen stared to freak out. He looked at his arm and his vision sorted to go blurry, he didn't like this feeling at all. He felt dirty. Making his exit, Allen looked back at the other two Exorcists and with a small scared scream, saw them looking at him in astonishment. Feeling beyond frightened, Allen's whole body started to shake uncontrollably and he dropped down to his knees, not having the strength to stand up. His breathing quickened, he felt cold, and he felt unsafe.Wrapping his arms around himself for a sense of comfort, Allen looked at the blood on the floor trying to calm down his breath.

He had to calm down for the Earl, this was for the Earl, the Earl.

The Earl.

Allen's breathing slowly calmed down and his body felt heavy. Closing his eyes, Allen took in a deep breath to cease his shaking. Placing a hand on the bloodied floor, Allen slowly made his way back to his feet and started his way to the exit-

"Allen?"

Allen dropped down again and covered his ears with his bloodied hands and screamed. Why did the Exorcists always try to hurt him. Why? Why? Why? They all wanted to hurt him, pretending that the actually care for him and remember him. That was all lies, they all forgot about him as soon as they learned that the Earl had him because to them, he wasn't worth it. They only cared about themselves. They were all selfish.

That's why he hated them.

That was exactly why Allen had no problems with killing them and slowly destroying them, targeting their families and killing their friends in front of them. It was all fun and games to Allen now, nothing more than than a game in which Allen always won, and he enjoyed it when he did. However, this did nothing for the fact that they still abandoned him and left him alone to die like everyone else before him.

They still hurt him.

Regaining his strength and a small piece of the rational side of his mind, if he didn't like them it was no use killing them later like how he planned he would in front of the Earl, the best most rational thing to do was to kill them now so they couldn't hurt him and the Earl in the future.

Standing up once again, Allen turned around and slowly walked towards the two Exorcists his head down and his white waist length hair covered is face. Unsteadily, Allen made his way to them with the intent to kill. Standing in front of them, Allen stopped, his head still facing the ground.

"A-Allen, w-what are you d-doing?"

The man's voice made Allen even more agitated then he already was and with a loud cry, Allen brought his hand up and brought it down on the man , instantly killing him. the man slumped down and Allen felt a smile forming on his face. Allen slowly walked to the last man and did the same, letting out a laugh of enjoyment at the feeling of killing the wrong things in this world. As the body made it's descent to the floor, Allen laughed and laughed and laughed. Why did he even try to look away as he killed the other Exorcist's? This was a lot more fun. Allen laughed again and he heard it echo throughout the room.

"Allen-pon?"

Allen turned around to see a fat man blocking the exit. Allen's smile got even wider and Allen ran towards the Earl with childlike energy.

"Earl!"

The Earl laughed as Allen jumped into the man's arms. As Allen hugged him, the man laughed looking at the scenery behind Allen.

"Did I do well, Earl?" Allen pulled away from the Earl slightly and looked at him with large eyes. The Earl's wide grin stretched itself out and the man said,"You did a beautiful job Allen, a really beautiful job."

Allen let out a small noise of happiness and said, "I can stay by your side now, right Earl?"

The Earl looked at the room once again and glanced down at Allen, "Of course."

Allen laughed.


	11. Chapter 11

Kanda was disgusted. He wasn't disgusted in the usual way he would be, but he was disgusted to the extent that he had utterly lost faith that they would hunt down a sane Akuma. Well, no Akuma was sane fully, but this one was definitely not right in the head. Needless to say, this made Kanda scared.

When Lavi had told him to brace himself Kanda thought the redhead was making a joke out of their small detour. However, as he entered, he couldn't but actually feel afraid. This had to be a joke. The room was somewhat spacious but the bodies that littered the floor took up most of the space. The clothing that Kanda saw on the bodies were that of an brutal realization.

This Akuma was strong enough to kill Exorcists as if they were nothing but meaningless obstacles in their way. The lack of attention to keeping the room nice and tidy was enough proof of that as well as the large amount of blood puddles that had merged together. Kanda's tightened as he gripped his sword, he was going to kill the bastard that had dared to mess with the Black Order as if they were nothing but insects. This was no way of showing that he cared for his so called "comrades" but rather that this was just too cruel too be left alone.

"It's hideous, isn't it, Yuu?" Lavi suddenly spoke.

Too astounded Kanda paid no mind to his first name but rather turned his head to the side and clenched his jaw even tighter. He would catch this murderer and serve no mercy to this abomination. This thing did not deserve any mercy of any kind. Lenalee wasn't currently with them and that was probably for the best. This would have been too much for her.

"Let's go, Yuu, we need to see if we can catch up with the thing that did this," Lavi said as he turned around and started to climb back up the stairs. Kanda looked at the place once more and turned around to leave with Lavi.

It had been three hours since they had explored the creepy house and Lavi had called the Black Order to come and get the bodies of all the fallen comrades as he, Kanda, and Lenalee hurried on their way to the murderer that killed so many exorcists. Within those three hours, they had found nothing in anyways to help them find the murderer. So, instead of giving up, they roamed the streets and simply went in directions that seemed sinister in a last attempt to find the murderer. So far, they had found absolutely nothing and it was starting to piss Kanda off. Well, more pissed off than he already was. The stupid rabbit would shut up and Kanda was ready to stab his sword through the redheads chest.

"Isn't this fun! I've always wanted to chase down a psychopathic murderer!" Lavi yelled out into the dark night.

Kanda swiftly took out his sword and pointed it at Lavi's chest putting slight pressure in the move. Lavi froze in his tracks and put his hands in the air and his eyes widened.

"S-sorry, Yuu, I'll shut up no-"

Lavi's head whipped around to the right as he saw a shadow pass though them. There stood a hooded figure that had barely made a sound but he couldn't fool Lavi's Bookman senses. Kanda whipped around to see what the BakaUsagi was seeing only to drop the stupid rabbit in shock. A muddled thud was heard and a sound pained sound came from the redhead. Dusting himself and standing back up, Lavi looked at the (fat) cloaked figure and was about to say something when Kanda's sword was at the man's throat.

"Who are you?" snarled Kanda.

The figure laughed and pushed Kanda's sword aside as if it was nothing but a fly. The laugh was mocking and taunted the Exorcists but they stayed still, their guards up. The trio stiffened up as the figure slowly made took of its hood and the Exorcist's eyes widened.

It was the Millenium Earl.

Kanda jumped back and held his sword in front of him. Lenalee activated her Dark boots and Lavi and taken out his hammer.

"Aren't you the Exorcist friends of Allen?" Lenalee gasped at the mention of Allen and Kanda gripped his sword tighter. Lavi made no movement and coldly calculated the villains next move. The Earl smiled and laughed.

"Ne, Allen!" he called out in the middle of nowhere.

Nonetheless, the Exorcists were surprised and their stances relaxed slightly. They were in a state of complete disbelief at what they had heard.

Allen? Allen Walker? The Allen they once knew?

Another cloaked figure, much smaller than the Earl, and a lot skinnier, was at the Earl's side in an instant. Kneeling, the small figure faced the Earl's large belly and didn't move an inch as he waited for the Earl to give him orders. The Earl patted the figure's head lovingly.

"Please finish them, Allen-pon."

Standing up, the hooded figure took off it's hood to show a head of long white hair. Slightly bowing, the figure replied with, "Yes, Earl-sama." The Earl smiled and and patted the figure's white hair and replied with, "I leave it to you." With that, the Earl flew off on his pink umbrella.

The figure then turned and assessed his opponents carefully, as his opponents assessed him.

It was him.

It was Allen Walker.

Allen really did not want to do this. He didn't want to go on another side mission, all he wanted to do was spend more time with the Earl but if the Earl wished it, Allen would do it.

He had been away from the Earl's side for about two hours now and it was unsettling. Not to forget that Road had taken her sweet time in buying anything and everything she wanted. Nonetheless, Allen still didn't like her very much, she teased him and pinched him and always kept him away from the Earl.

He hated it.

He didn't like to have any physical contact beside the Earl's and when someone else touched him, he always felt like puking. The Earl was the one to save h and therefore Allen's sole purpose was to make sure he only served the Earl.

"Allen, you can leave now," Road didn't even look at him as she dismissed him with a wave of a hand. Allen couldn't care less, he set down all the bags she had made him carry and walked as fast as he could out of the town. Once he was outside of the town's premises, he waited. He waited for the Earl to call him, after all, Allen knew that was why Road dismissed him. And so, Allen waited for half an hour until he heard the distant of the Earl calling, "Ne, Allen!" Running as fast as his legs would carry him, Allen's came to a small clearing in the woods. Spotting four figures in the clearing, Allen went to the one that looked like the Earl and kneeled down. Allen felt the Earl pat his head and he couldn't be more overjoyed. The Earl was patting his head.

"Please finish them, Allen-pon."

Allen bowed slightly lower and stood up. He took off his hood and looked at the Earl and replied with,"Yes, Earl-sama." With that, the Earl patted Allen's head once more, said a few comforting words and flew away. Allen turned around to face his opponents and with cold eyes, assessed the people he hated the most in the world.


	12. Chapter 12

Kanda dropped his sword.

Lavi dropped his hammer.

Lenalee dropped to the ground.

It was Allen Walker.

Allen wanted to run away. These people, these people-

He didn't like them.

They had fed him lies, making him believe that he was part of a real family. That he was loved. It was a nice warm feeling that Allen had never wanted to let go but those warm feelings Allen once harbored were nothing but a giant feeling of malice and the intent to kill.

They had abandoned him and they were going to pay.

Allen just stood there and looked at the trio. They seemed to realize who he was and he could care less. All that mattered was that they had their guard down and it was a perfect chance to strike.

Allen went for Lenalee. She was the most unprotected and she looked too shocked to be able to do anything. Kanda and Lavi didn't seem to see him moving, too astounded by the piece of dirt that Allen had been standing on, and before either could even blink, Allen's hand had passed right through Lenalee.

Allen slowly pulled out his hand and Lenalee made a strangled sound as the light slowly faded out of her eyes and her body went limp. Allen didn't wait for the other two to get over their shock and pick up the weapons. He turned around and went straight for Lavi's heart. Breaking through the first layer of flesh, adding enough pressure to break through the bone and then grabbing a hold of the redhead's heart, Allen yanked the organ and within his hand, Allen carried the precious human necessity. Lavi then too fell to the ground, his eyes wide open, dead and disbelieving as his body went cold.

Kanda had discarded his shock and as quick as he could, grabbed his sword and hesitantly pointed it Allen. Allen turned around slowly and looked at Kanda with a mad glint in his eye as he charged at Kanda. Allen went around and was about to plunge his arm into the man's chest Kanda had turned around and slashed his sword downward. Allen instantly stopped his movements and jumped back as Kanda's sword had the potential to cut his arm off. Allen eyes furrowed and he growled at Kanda angrily as Kanda took his sword and placed it in front of him.

"Why are you doing this, Moyashi?" Kanda yelled at Allen, equally as angry.

"Don't call me that!" Allen yelled and charged at Kanda. Kanda swung his sword down and Allen jumped back again.

"Snap out of it, Moyashi, this isn't like you!"

"How would you know if this isn't me? You abandoned me a left me alone to die, you don't have the right to say that this isn't like me!" Allen's stance relaxed slightly.

"So what? We disappear from your life and once the Millenium Earl just happens to show up to comfort you, you betray us? Get your head in the game, Moyashi, you are being manipulated." Kanda huffed. Silence ensued and looking at Allen, Kanda noticed the lost look on his face. He was fully thinking over the words Kanda had spoken to him, but that didn't stop Kanda from hating Allen. Allen had just killed Lavi and Lenalee, he would never be able to forgive him for that, and so, Kanda charged in for the kill. Allen's eyes widened as the sword passed through his heart. He looked into Kanda's eyes and Kanda was surprised. Allen's eyes were pained and he seemed as if he was the one that was betrayed.

Allen coughed up blood.

"I thought that you of all people would realize what I was really doing." Allen coughed again and Kanda pulled out his sword, confused. Allen was causing pain and havoc, what more was there to it?

Allen's body fell to the ground and he wheezed in a few breaths. He was still alive, but mortally injured.

"Allen!" Kanda was shocked to see Lenalee and Lavi standing up, alive and distraught.

 _Akuma's are useful things..._


	13. Chapter 13

"I thought that you of all people would realize what I was really doing." Allen coughed and a smile crept up his bloodied face. It was too late anyways. Without hesitation Allen had killed his enemies and did what the Earl had asked him to do. A warm feeling blood inside his chest, the Earl was going to be so proud of him. It took everything Allen had to not jump up and down like a little kid on Christmas.

Allen's smile widened and he looked as Kanda slowly took out the katana from his body and fell to the floor in despair as his eyes clouded over. Allen stood up and stretched out his muscles, fighting Kanda really did take a lot out from him. Allen watched as Kanda's body slowly went limp and reached out to touch Kanda's hair as he laid on the night floor next to his fallen comrades. Allen had always wondered how Kanda's hair felt. It was a stupid childish curiosity he never had the chance to settle.

I thought that you would realize that this was all fake, Allen thought as he continued to run his calloused fingers through Kanda's hair

This is all in your head, Kanda. No matter how much you want to disregard the truth, their dead...

And your insane...

"It's so soft."

"Ah, Allen-pon, how did the reunion go?" asked thw Earl. Allen smiled and bowed his head in respect.

"It went just as expected," Allen replied.

"Good, the Black Order should be shaken up this loss. You can start the process if you wil."

"Yes, Earl-sama."

"L-Le-nal-lee?" Komui's voice was weak and broken up, tears streaming down his face at seeing his little sister thrown into a coffin along with the rest of their fallen comrades. He couldn't believe this was happening. He always thought that Lenalee would thrive and survive through the war, he had forgotten that she too was just another pawn to be used and that she wasn't the main character of some story. She died, so that meant that anyone could die, and unfortunately, he just realized that.

He was such an idiot. He couldn't even protect his sister, much less do his job right.

He felt a comforting hand on his shoulder and he weakly looked up to see Johnny, tears and snot running down his face.

He hated it. He hated the despair that was ever so present in his heart, and the pain that echoed within his head, giving him a large, unneeded headache, and the pulsing sensation behind his eyes that had been present since he started crying. He hated the fact the he couldn't comfort his coworkers and friends as they tried to give him a reassuring smile or try to make him feel better. He hated the fact that he knew the drawn-out war was coming to an end-

And he hated the fact that he knew that they weren't going to win it.

"Komui?" Reever knocked on Komui's office door and softly called his name again. He had been trying to talk to the mourning sibling for days now. He had holed himself up and hadn't eaten anything and that was what worried Reever.

Ever since the incident with Kanda, Lavi, and Lenalee Komui had taken it upon himself to burden the lose. However, Reever knew Komui wasn't the only grieving. This whole war was coming to a close and Reever had known that the only thing that he could do now was comfort his friends. Komui cut off himself off from the world and Johnny was a mess of tears and snot. Reever also had quite the headache and dark bags under his eyes. He just couldn't go to sleep. He felt as if everything they had worked up to was going to be crushed under a fat man's foot for his amusement. From what he had seen, the Earl had been teasing the Black Order for decades because they weren't much of a threat. Hell, the Black Order had turned on their own not even that long ago. What kind of organization does that?

Reever sighed, Komui wasn't going to open the door and with a heavh heart Reever walked to his room and thought of new ways he could try to go to sleep.

Reever observed the bodies of his fallen comrades. Body parts were strewn across the floor as if they were toys. Blood painted the walls a message of despair and tragedy and hopelessness. The faces of arrogant scientists frozen in a look of pure terror as they were shown who really had the upper hand in the messed up world they were trying so vigorously to save, that vigorous need stemming from their will to survive.

And so, there was Reever as he fell onto his knees, he legs too weak to hold any kind of weight. The insane laugh of someone crazed beyond repair resounding through the halls of the Black Order as they went on their merry way destroying everyone and everything. Reever had seen the culprit and once he did, he had so desperately wished to disappear. Komui had hurriedly ran around the Black Order to tell everyone to run away and Reever had hoped that everyone that remained made it outside safely.

If he came out of this alive, he knew he wasn't going to be able to be as he was.

The crazed monster that had caused this whole catastrophe was none other the the person that Reever had so dearly admired and had never expected to break in the clutches of the enemy. White hair that had grown quite a bit over time was stained red, a lithe stature covered by a cloak, and a mark running through their left eye.

Allen laughed as he encountered people that had tried to make him as happy as they could be torn into pieces by his own hands.

Reever couldn't help but think he had been living in a fantasy world. The truth was, people had died and a friends were murdered. There was evil within what was supposed to be considered good and the "heroes" just weren't strong. There was no good side in the war, just evil and evil clashing together.

The truth was, good didn't always win evil.

Evil had prevailed, and good had failed.

THE END


End file.
